I'm sorry, Percy
by leighismyname
Summary: Annabeth falls into Tartarus... alone. Percy is left with the remaining seven on the Argo 11, angry and alone


"No, I'm not leaving, you. I lost you once, never again." Percy tried to hold back tears, he didn't want to lose Annabeth again, and he wasn't, he was determined to stay with her forever.

"Percy, I can't hold very much longer. I-I-I love you, Percy." Her voice became soft, Percy had to strain his ears to be able to hear her, "I'm sorry.."

She loosened the grip to his hand, but he just held on tighter. She was slipping away, and all he could do was watch.

"NO!" Percy screamed as Annabeth fell out of his reach tumbling down into the never ending hell that is Tartarus. "ANNABETH" A wave of sadness, anger, and yearning washed over Percy as he realized what had just happened. He felt a grip on his arm, but he didn't look over to see, instead he used all his strength to try and jump over into the pit after her.

He needed to be with her, more than anything. All the built up anger, every ounce of strength, hope, anything was being put into trying to get over the edge, but the one grip one his arm quickly became two. Slowly hauling him away from Annabeth, and over to the latter. "It's no use, Percy, the best thing we can do is to meet her on the other side, we have to get on the ship." Jason was yelling his my ear, trying to let Percy hear him over the sound of Tartarus and the Argo 11 over head.

"Jason's right." Hazel was standing to my right. "We'll see her again Percy." She didn't sound so certain, but you can't think that at a time like this anyone could be most certain about anything.

They pulled him up the latter, but Percy couldn't stop looking at the pit. Stupid damn Tartarus. Maybe he thought that if he took his eyes away Annabeth would call for him, or wave, a friendly gesture. He couldn't risk that. Anger was stirring inside of his brain like when Sally would make homemade soup every Thursday night. A whirlpool of fury was burning a hole through his brain, tearing apart any good thoughts, leaving only anger.

As soon as they boarded the flying boat/ship Percy started to scream at everyone in anger. Not that he was angry at them. He was angry at himself, but if he yelled at himself that would make him look crazy.

"Percy, calm down, we're going to find her on the other side. She's smart, she will find her way out." Frank was trying to seem helpful, but in turn he was making it worse. Having to know that Annabeth was going to have to walk through Tartarus, alone. Just the thought made Percy want to jump right then and there.

"I just- I can't believe. No, I'm gonna find her, if its the last thing I do, and it more than likely will be." Percy yelled over the wind spirits dancing as they set sail to Rome.

He heard whispering, slight whispering. No one could find him, or at least they weren't looking. They were still close to the building, if he jumped, he could still make it in time to save her. "PERCY" Damnit, Jason.

"What." That came out a lot harsher than it was meant to be.

"I know what your thinking, don't jump. You'll die, and then you won't be able to save her at all." He was right, but Percy didn't like that. Not that he didn't like Jason, just the fact that he has to wait till they get to Rome to save her.

He wasn't angry any more. He was over the top, dark, filled with rage, bonkers. anger was the only thing he had.

He wouldn't let himself think about the good things or the bad things. Every perfect memory they shared. Nope. He won't allow himself to get distracted.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk." He started towards the front of the ship towards Festus.

As the Argo 11 descended onto the curdling waves of the ocean, things started to go wrong. Leo realized immediately what was happening. This was Percy's home turf. Well, surf. Great pun Leo. He thought to himself.

Anyway, all the rage he had been carrying, he was taking it out on the ocean. Large masses of water, you really couldn't call them waves, crashed on deck, soaking everyone aboard, except Percy, who was no where to be seen. The water wasn't storming. Everyone was either screaming or shooting fire out of his mouth because he thinks that the water is an enemy. I think you can guess who that was.

It was sloshing. Lots of big waves were moving in every direction all around the ship. Not meaning to harm the ship, of course. Percy wouldn't hurt the ship, then we'd be stuck in the water. Oh, Leo thought, Percy can live in the water. It wouldn't do anything to him if the ship broke.

"MY BABY" Leo screamed as he threw himself at the control deck, praying to all the gods and goddesses he could think of to let him get the ship to the air before it capsizes.

Oh gods. Hazel. The ship was being thrown around at that point. No certain direction, just _around_. Hazel must have it worst.

As if some kind of miracle, Leo got the ship up and flying. Festus creaked in delight as if he was saying how the water was the enemy. The rest of the remaining seven on deck were cheering him on, they clearly didn't want to have to swim all the way to Rome.

After a while of flying over head the ocean, Leo realized the ship was to far out of Percy's reach, so he couldn't create a tilde wave to knock them out thousands of feet in the air.

He spoke to soon. A pipe burst, just one, then two and then the rest. Percy was angry again.

"PErcY, come on, youre gonna ruin my ship!" Leo was putting on his brave face, talking to the scary ocean man-boy.

"WHEN I FIND GAEA, IM GOING TO TEAR OFF HER LIMBS. ONE BY ONE. I SWEAR IT LEO, I SWEAR IT ON THE RIVER STYX." Thunder rolled in the distance. Percy was really angry this time.

Nico didn't tell anyone, because he was scared of what Percy would do. When he felt Annabeths soul go to the Underworld. He knew all hell would break lose if he told anyone. So it was his little, heartbreaking secret.

He could tell that Hazel knew, too. But just like everyone else, they didn't want to talk about it.

thinking about her passing made Nico tend to cry himself to sleep every night. Quietly, so no one asks why. But its normally muffled by the sounds of sobs from Percy and occasionally Piper. Hazel, too, for the same reason as Nico. death doesn't bug him, normally. But when one of his friends die, it really bugs him. Makes his blood boil.

Percy found out about Annabeth's passing. And he did follow up on his swear to Leo on the River Styx.

no monster every bugged him again, for they all feared him.

But every once in a while, to get his anger out, Percy goes to the woods in the mortal world, and waits for some unlucky monster he can smash,

Percy was angry, and he never ever stopped being angry,


End file.
